REALITY
by Alex087
Summary: Flushing a toilet, leading to a mission that will change one boy's life forever...
1. The Beginning

Ratings

Contains:

Violence

Fear

Age Rating:

PROLOGUE

The Beginning

The one group of Islands , that nobody knew about for centuries, the Islands right in the middle of nowhere, the Zagros Islands. Multi-Billionaire Zeke Raucer, the founder of the islands, he is the one and only resident of them, except his butler, who lives in the Raucer Tower, half a mile west of the estate, which used to belong to Davey Raucer, Zeke's elder brother, who was unexpectedly murdered, the killer, anonymous.

"Thomas" Zeke called from one of his many balconies "Where's my dinner, I've been waiting for 20 minutes!"

Anger began to build in Zeke Raucer's eyes and his facial expression said it all.

"THOMAS!" he yelled. It was so loud that you could have heard it from the furthest island from Zeke's.

Zeke was planning to produce a new breakthrough in technology, called the Realitybreaker, a new state of the art, Virtual Reality Super-Computer, he was going to give one to every family in London. That meant that the Jamesons would receive one.

But Zeke Raucer wouldn't be giving them away out of kindness and thoughtfulness, he was planning to trap every single London family inside the computers, to a wait their deaths. No matter how it was, he didn't care, he was going to exterminate the whole of London, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

Except, the one organisation, housed in the centre of London, one of the most spectacular building at day, and night, MI6. London's most secretive organisation.

They perform rescue operations, assassinations and infiltration missions, undercover, they are the only ones that can stop Zeke Raucer, Multi-Billionaire, founder of the legendary Zagros Islands, inventor of the Realitybreaker.


	2. Waterloo

**CHAPTER 1**

**Waterloo**

In the suburbs of London, lay Alex Jameson, in bed, snoring his nose off. His alarm rang, his eyes snapped open and he jumped up, out of bed, he looked out of the window at the fantastic view of London that he had woken up to so many times, the sun beaming through his curtains, Canary wharf towering over the village that lay below it. He couldn't imagine a better life, but there is a better life, waiting for him, in the mist, something that would change his life for ever, but this would mean risking his life, for the world.

Alex went downstairs to get some breakfast, expecting to see his parents their, but all he saw was two men in uniforms that looked like the police. Alex was thinking to himself "What the hell is going on, where are mum and dad, what's happened to them, I've got to find out."

"Hey, w…what's going on here" Alex stuttered as he approached the dinning table where the to policemen were sitting, each with a notepad, gripped inside their fingers, resting on the palms of their hands, staring at Alex, intensely.

Alex had enough to deal with already, with school, football without having to deal with matters under confidentiality of the police.

"Son, there has been a terrible accident, concerning your parents" one of the policemen said to Alex softly.

"No, please, don't say their dead, no!" Alex stammered in fright.

"I'm afraid so, my son" the other policemen said also softly "We are so sorry to have to break this news to you this way, in fact we're sorry to break this news to you at all."

The policemen left soon after and Alex had been crying non-stop since they broke the terrible news to him. Alex couldn't believe it, they were his parents and anyway, why would they go somewhere without telling him, he was their one and only son, he couldn't understand it. Why…

That night, Alex's cousin, Tom Jameson, rang up to say that he was catching the train into London tomorrow morning, and he wondered if he could meet him there and also if he could stay with him for a while. Alex told him about how he had found out that his parents had died last night, they when out without him knowing anything about it, they hadn't told him anything about it, he still couldn't understand why. He agreed that Tom could stay for a while, he could use the company, for all he knew there could be someone out to kill him, the same person that had killed his mum and dad, but he though not, but then it is possible. Alex went to bed that night, he wanted company so much at this difficult time, more than ever. He lay awake, thinking about where his parents could have gone, why they would have gone and what night have happened to them because the policemen hadn't had much chance to read out what they had written down on the many sheets of their notepads.

Alex woke up, but when he looked out of the window it wasn't the same, something was missing, then he knew, it was not seeing his parents, sitting at the table, waiting for him to get up and come downstairs to get some breakfast. He ran downstairs as usual, went to the cupboard, he got a box of cereal out, some milk and a bowl with a spoon. He sat down at the table, poured the cereal into the bowl and then piled the milk on. He then began shovelling the cereal into his mouth rapidly and was finished very quickly, he ran upstairs to get dressed and then decided to ring his friend, Sabina Devril.

"Hey Sabina" Alex said cheerfully down the phone "How have you been?"

"Not bad thanks, but I heard about what happened, I'm so sorry" Sabina condoled.

"It just can't understand why they wouldn't have told me if they were going out somewhere during the night, unless, it was a secret" Alex pondered.

"I don't know either" Sabina agreed "I'd have thought that your mum and dad would have told you nearly every time they went any where during the night, so that you wouldn't be worried about them."

"I know it's really strange, but, I guess they had their reasons" Alex settled "It was probably for the best that I didn't know where they were."

"Sorry Alex, but I really have to go" Sabina said quickly "See you later."

"Bye Sabina" Alex replied down the phone.

Alex was meeting Tom, his cousin, at Waterloo Station at half-past two and it was almost half-past one, so he'd better get going if he was going to get their in time. He ran down the street to the station and looked at the time and it was twenty-past two, so Tom's train would be arriving in ten minutes. He walked to platform eight and waited for the GNER train to come speeding in to the station. A few minutes later the train came in to platform eight and people began to flood out of it, into the station.

"Hey Tom" Alex shouted over the hustle and bustle of the tourists.

"Hey Alex" Tom yelled "How are things down here in London a part from what happened yesterday night, with your mum and dad."

"I don't really want to talk about that right now" Alex warned him "I'm going to the toilet, are you coming?"

"Yeah, sure, I need to, really badly" Tom agreed "Stupid trains don't even have a toilet when you're coming down from the West Midlands to Central London."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you're getting at, they're useless" Alex agreed "All they have to do is build a little room with a toilet and basin inside it, but no, they can't even manage that."

Alex and Tom ran to the toilets, almost bursting, they each ran into a cubicle. Alex flushed the toilet and started to walk out when the cubicle started to lower down and slowly underground to a place that Alex didn't even think existed. Tom walked out of his cubicle and washed his hands. He then stood outside the door of the cubicle that Alex was in, waiting for him to come out but he didn't. Tom went back out into the station and still no sign of Alex. Alex walked down the staircase below him and before him he saw a massive underground base of MI6, the special operation and gadget production division of MI6, he couldn't believe it, he was actually standing in the underground MI6 base. Tom was still waiting at the station, anger growing in his eyes, he wasn't going to wait much longer, Tom couldn't stand it much longer. Alex was looking around at all of the cool gadgets in progress, and there was one thing that particularly caught his eye, but then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned around.


End file.
